Shining Angel
by MagykjayEmmax
Summary: What happens when a 17 year old girl gets thrown in a game called the Zanpakutō Tournament? She has to survive the bloodbath with two guys by her side, one loyal and trust-worthy boy and an emotionally stoic boy. Inspired by the Hunger Games. ON HIATUS
1. Wake Up in Prison

**Hello, Everyone! This will be my first crossover story! I got this idea while reading City of Fallen Angels by Cassandra Clare! This is in honor of a dear friend of mine, Tiffany- who will be the first main OC-, who just graduated! Congratulations and I wish you luck, Taichou! ^_^ **

**Also, Aizen is in the story as Nezia, which is Aizen spelled backwards (aizeN) Hope you like his bit*hy self in this story!**

* * *

><p>Light shined through the single, bleary window of Tiffany's cell, causing the said person to groan and sit up on her hay-covered floor. Her long, curly, and fiery orange hair cascaded down her back, with hay stuck in it. She got herself into a kneeling position and breathed deeply, smelling the damp prison cell.<p>

_What did I do to get stuck in here?_ Tiffany thought.

She heard footsteps thudding along the hallway and crawled to the bars of her cage, hoping to get a glimpse of a living being in this dark, quiet, and damp place. A huge, hulking man walked toward her row, holding something that appeared to be a person by the scruff of his- or her- neck.

"Arev, when will the games begin? I really, really want to watch them kill each other! I haven't gotten my yearly dose of bloodbath," A female voice said, "And you know how I get when I miss even a small part of it!"

The man- Arev, Tiffany presumed- replied, "Soon. This will be the last contestant. You need to learn to be more patient, Nezia."

Just then, the two people- three if you count the unconscious kid that was dangling by Arev's hands- walked in Tiffany's view. She made out that Arev was a tall, middle-aged man- maybe six foot, three inches-, thin and wiry, with a blank expression. He wore a luxurious black and white cloak with all-black attire underneath. His most shocking features would be his hair, which was blood red, as if he soaked it in blood. Now, for his female partner, the same couldn't definitely be said. She was short- maybe four foot, nine inches, give or take-, skinny (A/N: Not anorexic, I hope XP), woman in her mid-twenties with a cheerful expression and a smile plastered on her face. She wore a white miniskirt patterned with blood- _painted_, Tiffany hoped- and a tight-fitting white shirt that had blood around its hems. They walked to the cell opposite to Tiffany's, opened the barred door and threw the boy inside, unceremoniously, might she add.

She shouted, "What the heck am I doing here? Let me out!"

Arev turned around to face her and said, "Be quiet, you trash."

Nezia cheerfully commented, "Be nice, Arev! You know, I just realized that you are quite pretty! It's unfortunate that you'll be going to your death in a week, since I like pretty things!"

Tiffany was taken aback by Nezia's cheerfulness and snapped, "What the hell? Just let me out! I went to sleep last night in my own bed and woke up in this prison; I demand answers and I want them now!"

Arev smirked cruelly at her and asked, "So you want answers? Well, fine. Nezia, tell her."

Nezia giggled, "Okay! You have been chosen among others to participate in the Zanpakutō Tournament! You know about the ZT right? Everyone with a Zanpakutō goes up against each other and competes for the opportunity to enter the Soul Society or become a guardian."

Tiffany gasped, "No! Not the Zanpakutō Tournament! Everyone who is a competitor dies! It's completely wrong, morally, mentally, and physically! It is just a complete bloodbath!"

Arev chuckled, "Well, You'll be in that 'complete bloodbath'! Let's go, Nezia."

Tiffany yelled, "NO! LET ME OUT! I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN THE Zanpakutō Tournament!"

She crumpled to the ground, sobbing as the revelation that she would die in as week dawned on her. Her sobs ringed throughout the hallway as the boy in the opposite cell raised his head, albeit weakly, and gave a grimacing smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake #1<span>**

**Me: YAY! My third story ever posted on !**

**Tiffany: Indeed...**

**Me: Don't you love it, Taichou?**

**Tiffany: ...Where is Toshiro or Byakua?**

**Me: They won't appear until much, much later!**

**Tiffany: *glares and hisses***

**Me:*cowers* Sorry, Taichou...**

**Tiffany: You. Me. Talk, now.**

_**Tiffany stalks off**_

**Tiffany: Fukutaichou!**

**Me: Coming! Don't forget to click that little button down here! The one that says 'Review'!... Yes, that one... Thanks!**

_**An eraser flies from Tiffany's direction and hits me in the head and I faint.**_

_**Tiffany walks over and drags me off by my leg.**_

**Tiffany: Thanks for reading the first chapter. Now, review if you would please. Thank you. I look forward to seeing you in the next omake.**


	2. Introductions

**Here is chapter two of my brand new story, "Shining Angel"! The person I dedicated this story to LOVES it, so I'm going to keep updating! YAY! All of you guys who reviewed were an inspiration, too! Thanks, everyone, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Shining Angel"<p>

Talking/Actions

_Thoughts/ Emphasis_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, when Tiffany calmed down enough, she looked over to the cell opposite of her. The boy they dumped in there was still looking at her quietly, with the quality of a scared animal.<p>

Tiffany thought, _What the heck? If he's going to be a fellow contestant, why not get acquaintanced? _She called out, "Hey. What's your name?"

The boy looked away from her and replied, "M-my n-name? Em-Emmanuel Hanakage. W-what's yours?"

Emmanuel's voice shook so badly, it made Tiffany wonder what they did to him.

She replied, "My name is Tiffany Van Shaninguenjeru. It's a mouthful, so you can just call me Tiffany."

The boy was maybe five feet, six inches- an inch shorter than herself-, who looks like he is in his early teens. He was dark skinned- not too dark, though. His skin color bordered between dark caramel to brown, although if it was that color because of the horrible lighting and dirt covering him or just his natural color, she couldn't tell. He had chocolate brown eyes and curly black hair- which was cut _really_ short. He was quite average, but looked as if he hasn't been getting enough food and was quite depressed.

He nodded and asked, "W-why are y-you in here? Y-you seem like an n-nice person."

Tiffany slumped in her cross-legged position, with her back to the wall, and replied, "I have no idea. I went to bed last night and woke up here this morning. What about you? What's your story?"

Emmanuel got into a sitting position, holding his knees tightly, and explained, "I… I don't know, either… I just woke up in a meadow yesterday, with no clue where I was and I only had a tome and the clothes on me, along with a few thousand dollars in cash in the back pocket of my pants. A few hours later, all those people in black suits and stun guns showed up and tried to take me. Naturally, I ran away. Well, 'tried to run away' would be the accurate wording."

She looked at him with somber eyes and said, "I'm sorry. This might be unrelated to the topic we were just discussing in, but you stopped stammering just now."

He chuckled and replied, "Well, that is because I stammer when I'm scared or nervous. As for why you made me feel comfortable, I have no idea. I guess there is something about you that I trust."

Tiffany smiled warmly and said, "I think I feel the same towards you. Thanks for having this conservation with me."

Emmanuel was just about to say something when the hallway door slammed open and Arev and Nezia walked in, Nezia holding a paper.

Nezia squeaked, "Everyone! The Zanpakutō Tournament has officially started! You will all be released from your cells, paired with your sponsor, explained all the fundamentals of the tournament, prepared for the interview, and then you will undergo the best part- training!"

At that moment, Tiffany realized that when Nezia said 'everyone', she didn't mean just her and Emmanuel, but all the contestants, who have been in the hallway all this time. All the cell doors opened and the contestants stepped out.

Nezia warned, "Everyone has to follow us! Whoever decides to stay in their cell will have to experience an acid shower and, of course, die! Now, on that happy thought, let's go and meet your sponsors!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake #2<span>**

**Me: Yay! My second chappie!**

**Tiffany: Seriously, 'chappie'?**

**Me: What? People on FanFiction can come up with whatever they want!**

**Tiffany: Whatever. As long you portray me in a good light, I'll be satisfied, Fukutaichou.**

**Me: Of course! I exist to serve my Taichou!**

**Tiffany: Hmm... So you do. Get me an AK-47, Blackbird, Semi-automatic Uzi, a couple hundred grenades, a military fort, and an low-fat caramel mocha latte.**

**Me:*gulps* W-what do you need that for?**

**Tiffany: All the before-mentioned stuff is to take over and control an Barnes and Noble bookstore; the mocha latte is for me to cool off as I sit upon my throne of books.**

**Me: Uhh... I don't think so?**

**Tiffany: Of course not! Just laugh at my joke!**

**Me:*laughs weakly and nervously***

**Tiffany:*pulls out a semi-automatic Uzi* LAUGH.**

**Me: *laughing and sobbing hysterically***

**Tiffany: Good boy. *turns to the readers* Since Emmax is too busy bawling and laughing his eyes and larynx out, respectively, Review, please!**


	3. Are You Ready?

**Everyone, thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! (Even though there haven't been much.) I'm taking this slowly and steadily improving. There will be three main characters, however, the whole story will be focused by Tiffany! I'm still new to FanFiction, so I'll be making mistakes every once in a while, such as forgetting to place the disclaimer! Everyone who has been sticking with me so far (even the 'lurkers'), a big thank you to you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, however, the OC characters and Zanpakutōs are MINE!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shining Angel"<p>

Talking/Actions

_Thoughts/ Emphasis_

**_Zanpakutō Conversation/ Release_**

* * *

><p>Everyone streamed out of the prison wing, glad to be out and see things that don't have bars or hay attached toon it in any way. Nezia directed the group towards an extremely large meeting room, which had totally chic technologies and a large, white board with a headliner saying: ZT CONTESTANTS: 100. Underneath it was another headliner saying: "Find your sponsors! They are listed next to your name."

"Everyone, I trust that all of you are still in the same order as you proceeded out of your cells," Nezia questioned through a microphone, "If so, please go in the same order, unless you want my partner Arev here shoot you with a Byakurai (Hadō #4: Pale Lighting)."

They lined up hastily, as seeing no one wanted to die- well, _again, _as seeing that they're already souls. Tiffany stood between Emmanuel and some guy with crimson red eyes and a dark green tear tattoo that descended from his eyes, which made him look like he had been crying. He was of medium muscular build and height- maybe 6 feet, 1 inch? - and had messy white hair with a green tint and light green streaks. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes and he looked to have a permanent frown on his face.

He glanced at Tiffany, as he noticed that she had been staring at him for a while, and asked, "I believe that you are the girl who was in my adjacent cell? If so, thank you for that little conversation between you and Emmanuel. It's nice to know that not all the contestants are scared stiff."

Tiffany blushed and turned around to face her front again, embarrassed by the fact that she had been staring at him openly. _Get it together! You still have to figure out why you're here, Tiffany! _Tiffany thought, _Wait a minute, I just talked about myself in third-person view… definitely not good… not good at all. Ugh!_

"Tiffany Van Shaninguenjeru? Tiffany," Nezia called out.

The white-green haired dude behind me tapped on the small of my back lightly and gave a little shove. She tumbled out of the front of the line- she only just realized- just as Nezia was about to give Arev the 'go ahead' signal to shoot his Byakurai, but Tiffany raised her hand, signaling that she was there, just in time.

Nezia said, "Well, there you are! Your sponsor will be David Van Shaninguenjeru! He's over there, with the Hanakages."

Nezia pointed to a group which had Emmanuel, Tiffany's older brother- David, a tan woman with curly black hair who was of medium height and average build, and a man with white hair and an muscular build who looked to be in his early forties all standing in a circle, talking to each other.

She walked over to them and shouted, "Big brother! Are you here to help me out of this mess?"

David shook his head and answered, "No. I'm sorry, but you are registered in the Zanpakutō Tournament."

Tiffany bowed her head, resigned, "Well, I had a feeling that you would say that. I… I don't know why, but I guess this is my fate… There are so many things I haven't seen, tried, or experienced…"

David smacked Tiffany on the side of her head and retorted, "What are you talking about? You're going to make it through this! Now, if I might finish talking?"

Tiffany held the part where her nii-san smacked her in the head gently and looked up to David, expression as if to say 'what is it?'

"This sweet woman here is Brenda Hanakage. She is Emmanuel's mother and sponsor," David continued, "And over here, we have Oriquirra Cifer, the father and sponsor of Toshiro Cifer, who you might have already met. Well, speak of the devil- no offense, Oriquirra! Here comes Toshiro!"

Tiffany didn't have time to contemplate why her nii-san called Oriquirra a devil before the same boy who was standing behind her in line came to stand next to Oriquirra. Tiffany could suddenly see the striking resemblance those two shared, the white hair and crimson eyes- though Oriquirra's was much more diluted.

Daniel asked, "I bet you're wondering why Toshiro and Emmanuel are here? Well, you'll get your answer now, Manga Otaku."

Tiffany made a noise in the back of her throat in reference to her older brother's nick name for her, but made no move beside the nodding of her head, showing that she was attentive and curious for the answers.

"Well, you know about the manga series, Naruto by Kishimoto," David asked and Tiffany nodded, "You know of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, right?" Another nod. "Well, we are kind of similar to that. We help each other out. Our families' last names symbolize our power. Ours is the Shaninguenjeru, which is literally translated into 'Shining Angel' and we specialize in using angelic Zanpakutōs. The Hanakage family specializes in Kidō and tomes. They hide in the shadows and give us assistance, but they can be dangerous, like some flowers, hence their family name, 'Flower Shadow'. The Cifer family's last name doesn't translate into anything, but one of their ancestors married one of ours and learned our Zanpakutō secrets, making them masters in fallen angelic Zanpakutōs, due to imbuing their skills with darkness with angelic swords."

Tiffany was quiet for a while, processing all the information. She suddenly blurted, "Wait a minute. How come I've never heard of any of this? And you never answered why I am in here!"

David explained, "Well. Where do I start? Umm… You know that three-fourths of our family is made up of Soul Reapers or Guardians of Soul Society. However, what your generation doesn't know is the process they went through to get there. This- the Zanpakutō Tournament- is what they went through. People who are five hundred years or older may know that only ten contestants who survive through the ZT will get to have the opportunity to become Soul Reapers or Guardians, who can travel between realms, worlds, and sometimes even dimensions. Since this occurs once a month _every_ year, there is never a shortage of Soul Reapers or Guardians. Every year, one member from our individual families will participate in the Zanpakutō Tournament and we agree to keep it confidential from the members who are younger than five hundred years. However, some of us do… die in the tournament; we cover it up to something else. Does that explain your question?"

Tiffany stood in shock, processing things once again. _Oh…my…goodness… Th…This is a bit much to process at once._ She asked, "So, I was chosen because I recently turned five hundred years old? And so have those two?"

David nodded and said, "Yeah. Are you ready for the next two weeks?"

Tiffany gave a puzzled expression.

Emmanuel finally said something after all this; "We're all going to be training for the Zanpakutō Tournament!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake #3<span>**

**Me: Yay! I'm doing so well!**

**Tiffany: Good job, my jamakuso gaki of a Fukutaichou!**

**Me: Than- HEY! I'M NOT A TROUBLESOME BRAT!**

**Tiffany: *Chuckles and walks away***

**Me: Wait! Don't walk away from me! Your author in this omake commands you!**

***Tiffany stops and turns around***

**Tiffany: DO you want a _replay _*Pulls out an semi-automatic Uzi* _of the _*Points it at my face* _previous omake_?**

**Me: *Shivers and faints***

**Tiffany: Good boy. Emmanuel.**

**Emmanuel: Review please! *Puppy dog eyes attack!***

**Tiffany: If that doesn't work, then...*Turns to YOU* You better click that button!**


	4. Introduction to Training

**Here is the fourth chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes; I don't have a BETA reader, so I proofread by myself. ^_^ Thanks to apola55 for reviewing! Sorry, I forgot to place this in the second chapter! I'm currently working on the next chapter, so, hopefully it will be ready by Monday! Also, I'm kinda disappointed with the reviews. I've only gotten two, one from apola55 and one from Tiffany- through text. Come on, guys! I review all the stories I read, so I would appreciate it if you guys gave me some more motivation! Anyways, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own either Bleach or The Hunger Games; They belong to Tite Kubo and Suzanne Collins, respectively.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shining Angel"<p>

Talking/Actions

_Thoughts/ Emphasis_

_**Zanpakuto Conversation/Release**_

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_David nodded and said, "Yeah. Are you ready for the next two weeks?"_

_Tiffany gave a puzzled expression._

_Emmanuel finally said something after all this; "We're all going to be training for the Zanpakutō Tournament!"_

* * *

><p>The next morning, David brought them to a seven square-acre field that was outfitted with a forest, a desert, a jungle, a large lake, and a tropical artificial island in the center of it all, with tall grass ringing the edges. They were walking along a mountain trail after tying their horses- yes, <em>horses<em>- to trees.

Emmanuel was once again complaining, "How come we have futuristic technologies, but none of those transportation things the living have? I mean, like, cars, motorcycles, hovercrafts, helicop-"

He was abruptly cut off when Toshiro snapped, "Shut up, please. Your incessant ramblings are starting to give me a headache."

Emmanuel bowed his head, looking rather downcast, which caused Tiffany to intervene, saying, "'Shiro… Uh, I mean Toshiro. Why don't you give him a break? He's just expressing his opinions."

Toshiro glanced at her sharply, causing her to glower and look away from him. The three adults have been quiet the entire trip; David staring straight ahead with a serious look on his face, Oriquirra writing something in a notebook, and Brenda looking rather uncomfortable, picking on the hems of her blouse or fidgeting with her hands.

Tiffany was about to ask her what was wrong when David suddenly stopped in front of a small trickle of water that was running out of the face of the mountain. He nodded to Oriquirra and pulled out a katana with a golden silk guard and hilt, with a ribbon hanging off the hilt and a single white feather attached to its end. He proceeded to give it to Tiffany.

When Tiffany held the katana in her hands, David explained, "This is your Zanpakutō. I took it few decades ago when it first materialized, and trained you in the ways of Zanjustu with normal swords so you would be prepared for the upcoming tournament."

Tiffany looked at her Zanpakutō with a surprised look, and asked, "I… I had a Zanpakutō all along? So you didn't tell me because…?"

Daniel chuckled, "All in due time... You will know everything once you pass the tournament."

Tiffany sighed and turned to see Brenda hand Emmanuel a gray book with a red cross and intricate patterns of green vines in each corner on the cover of the book.

Emmanuel turned to her and said, "Remember the tome I mentioned? Well, this is it!"

Tiffany realized that the book he was holding was the tome he was talking about in the cell and asked, "Is- is it special or anything?"

Emmanuel replied, "Yes! All my spells reside in it! Having this book grants me the ability to cast other spells besides Kidō."

Tiffany gave a lopsided grin, seeing Emmanuel so happy made her feel more cheerful.

"So, this is my Zanpakutō? This," Toshiro commented, "looks just like Tiffany's, but with red and black instead of gold and white."

Tiffany observed Toshiro's sword and agreed that they were exact duplicates, expect for color.

Emmanuel piped, "Look at this, too!"

Emmanuel's book started to transform into a wakizashi, the blade the color of emerald green with intricate patterns of red vines, like the book cover, and the hilt and guard the color of dull silver. Alas, Emmanuel's Zanpakutō's sealed state was discovered. The trio of kids smiled- well, Toshiro's lips just turned up at the corners-, excited at knowing the fact that all three of them have Zanpakutōs.

David solemnly informed, "Well, we will have to leave now. Not with you three." He added when he saw the trio start walking back the way they all came.

Tiffany, confused, asked, "What do you mean?"

Oriquirra answered, "Discovering your Zanpakutōs were just the introduction to your training. You'll have to survive in that training ground for three days. You must find four gems, each representing an element in the four outlying areas. When you're done, travel to the center of the training ground, namely, the beach slash oasis. You will find a rock with four holes for you to place the gems in. We will come and get you after then."

Tiffany stared at them, wide-eyed. She proceeded to say something, but Oriquirra stepped into a shadow and began to disappear, just as David shone, becoming molecules of light before shooting off in the direction they all came from. The trio hastily looked to Brenda, only to see flower petals starting to swirl around her.

Brenda sung, "_Remember this song, You shall live long, Everything is not what it seems, The hidden place of the gems… Flames dance around me, Waters are swirling, Winds caress me, Earth is blossoming… Monsters lurk in the darkness, Tread with awareness, With this song to see, May luck be with thee…"_ Flower petals whipped the air around her, hiding her from the trio's sights. Suddenly, the mini petal tornado dissipated, and Brenda was nowhere to be found, leaving the teens to figure out the song and start their 'quest'.

"There's no point in standing around here," Emmanuel said, "Let's go down the mountain and find the first gem!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake #4<strong>

**Me: Well, I'm doing pretty good! What do you think, Tiffany!**

**Tiffany: Finally! I get my Zanpakutō! It took you this long?**

**Me: Hey! I had to follow my plot! Even the littlest detail is important!**

**Tiffany: Ok... I understand, Fukutaichou...**

**Me: Really? What's up with the change in attitude? Last time, you were all trigger-happy?**

**Tiffany: *glowers* I still am.**

**Me:*gulps loudly* Ne-never mind my earlier comment!**

**Tiffany: Don't worry. I don't have a gun. Now, let me tell you about what I've been doing for the past two days.**

**Me: _No! She'll just ramble on and on!_ *Looks around frantically and points to a Barnes&Noble bookstore behind Tiffany* I think I just saw Toshiro and Byakua walk in!**

**Tiffany: *Turns and her eyes gleam* Where? In the bookstore? They're MINE!**

***Tiffany jumps through the glass door, leaving a large hole; Screaming can be heard from inside***

**Me: *shakes my head* The things 'love' does to the normally calm and cool Tiffany... Well, please review, everyone! I really don't want to resort to this threat, but... If you don't review, I JUST MAY HAVE TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY!**

***Runs away into the horizon, crying anime tears***

**Toshiro: *appears out of thin air* Please. Review. *glares***


	5. Discovery!

**Here is the fifth chapter in "Shining Angel"! Personally, I think that it's the best one so far! I've completed chapter 6, too, but I'm going to be an evil dude and wait for a few days before updating! MWAHAHA! *Coughs* Ahem... That aside, thanks to strawberryshini for reviewing! I still want more, though! Remember, I don't have a Beta Reader, so I proofread all by myself, so forgive me if I've made any mistakes! Also, I'm going to start a 'Comment Reply' section at the end of every story, right after the traditional Omake! So, without further ado, enjoy chapter five! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Hunger Games, they belong to Tite Kubo and Suzanne Collins, respectively. <strong>_If I owned them, girls would get an insane power-up in Bleach and the characters in the Hunger Games would have various powers... just like the X-Men! ^_^_

* * *

><p>"Shining Angel"<p>

Talking/Actions

_Thoughts/ Emphasis_

_**Zanpakuto Conversation/Release**_

* * *

><p>When they finished descending the mountain, they stood in front of the forest part of the training ground.<p>

"So… Which way should we go when we enter the forest," Tiffany questioned, "Right or left?"

Toshiro said "Left.", just as Emmanuel said "Right." They both looked at each other with glares and 'hn'ed. Tiffany sighed, _Please. I don't really want to deal with a bunch of testosterone in the air!_

"Guys, just relax," Tiffany chimed, just as the wind blew from left to right, "The wind is going right. Let's follow it."

Tiffany set off, leaving the two boys staring after her back, unused to seeing her make decisions. She put a hand up and made the 'come on' gesture, and the boys followed after her.

XXX

They were walking for a while now, the sun would soon reach the center of the sky, signaling that it was noon, and they were nowhere close to finding the first gem. She could see that the guys were starting to get tired, and were sweating lightly. As for her, she was panting and sweating moderately.

Tiffany said, "Let's take a break, guys."

Both boys nodded and proceeded to settle themselves on a log, with room between them for Tiffany to sit. She thanked them and sat down. A thought hit her:

"Guys! I just realized! What about water and food? We need them!"

Both guys' eyes opened wide and turned to look at each other, proving that they didn't think of it at all, either. However, Emmanuel suddenly smirked, as if he had something up his sleeve.

Acting all smug, Emmanuel stated, "You guys are lucky that I've already achieved Shikai! My first Shikai ability will help us out here, for sure! _**Exist, Yōso no hon (Book of Elements)!**__ Manipulation of Water!_"

With that said, his wakizashi began to transform into a book. First, the hilt started to protrude, becoming thinner and flatter, until it looked like the cover of a book, then the blade twisted into the hilt, fusing until it looked like a single page standing upright. Then it split into hundreds of pages and crimson ink started to flow across the pages, making up words of a long lost language and chants. The book flipped to a page, where parts of the text glowed and Emmanuel stuck out his hand in the air, as if he was trying to pick up something using telekinesis. He started to chant under his breath and water began to form, most likely from water molecules in the air being forced to collide and grow denser.

Emmanuel then added, "_Manipulation of Earth!_"

The ground then started to shift a little, and pebbles flew out, clumping together until there was three cup-like shapes. The pebbles then started merging, smoothing out until they looked like a mug, a dirty, mud-spotted mug, but a mug, nonetheless. The water he created earlier came down and encased the three cups, cleaning it efficiently. The water then splashed to the ground, where the earth soaked it up. More water was created, completely fresh, of course, and they settled into the cups. Emmanuel then directed two of the cups to float towards Tiffany and Toshiro, who caught it carefully, and then directed the last cup to him, letting it settle into his hands.

To say that Tiffany was impressed would be an understatement. She was thoroughly impressed and even proud, with a smile on her face as she exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! That was awesome, Emmanuel! You're so amazing!"

Toshiro just nodded his approval and drank his water. Emmanuel sat on the log with an audible _thud_.

"Doing this leaves me winded," Emmanuel explained, "It's only for a short while, though. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Tiffany nodded, and the three continued to drink the water.

XXX

The three were once again walking through the forest, following the blowing of winds. Tiffany kept thinking about how they might have figured out the first gem's location.

_Flashback_

_The three had just finished their drinks and were discussing about the first gem's location._

_Tiffany wondered aloud, "Winds have been blowing a lot, which is strange, as seeing we are in a forest."_

_Emmanuel's eyes widened, "Wait a minute! Mom said that the gem of wind is in a location where 'winds caress it'! Winds do blow a lot here, but not too strongly… almost as if a caress. The wind gem should be around here somewhere! What do you think, Toshiro?"_

_The quiet Cifer looked at the two and nodded, "I agree. Why not try and attempt following the winds' direction? They may converge around the gem?"_

_Tiffany exclaimed, "Yeah! That's great thinking! Let's go!"_

_Flashback ends_

Emmanuel whispered, "I sense something. A strong spiritual pressure, with another one, but this one is full of malicious intent."

Tiffany stopped in her tracks and knitted her eyebrows together, trying to sense anything. She looked at Emmanuel and shook her head.

"I don't sense anything. You might have confused the intent with an animal's hunting," Tiffany said. "After all, it's not like there're Hollows around… Right?"

Toshiro's face suddenly looked wary.

He said, "Remember, Brenda said that there were monsters lurking in the darkness. She could have been referring to Hollows."

Emmanuel nodded and took out his Zanpakutō, holding it in front of him diagonally, with the blade's tip pointing to the ground. Toshiro proceeded to take out his Zanpakutō, holding the sword in front of him, ready to guard or attack at moment's notice. Tiffany looked to the two of them nervously.

She asked, "Really? But I don't want to have to hurt anyone."

Toshiro sighed, "They're not people anymore. They've surrendered to their negative emotions and become a threat to Soul Society and the World of Living. Not just this dimension, but all other places out there. It's our job to perform Konsō and protect souls and humans. We will be doing this more frequently after we win the Zanpakutō Tournament, anyway, so this might be good practice."

"You two really need to work in your ability to sense Reiastu and Reiryoku," Emmanuel added hastily, "As seeing that the Hollow is maybe less than a quarter of a mile away!"

The two pale-skinned teens looked towards the trees in front of them, finally sensing the intimidating spiritual pressure approaching. Tiffany reluctantly took out her Zanpakutō, trembling in anticipation of fighting a dangerous creature. The treetops in front of them started to shake roughly, some of them falling. The trio finally heard the harsh breathing of the approaching beast and got into a fighting position.

The Hollow broke out of the line of trees, skidding to a stop few meters away from the three teens, all holding Zanpakutōs menacingly.

The Hollow spoke, "Hah! I sensed some strong spiritual pressure, and this is what I get? Three weak-looking teenagers who could barely be a challenge to me? I'm the Forest Predator! The strongest Hollow in this forest! You puny souls don't stand a chance against me! HAHAHA!"

Emmanuel rolled his eyes and shouted, "Are you done with that annoying monologue? It was terrible!"

The Forest Predator glared at him, killing intent rolling off it in waves. Emmanuel just stared at it defiantly, obviously issuing a challenge. The Forest Predator roared and charged forward. Both boys leaped out of the way, but the Forest Predator laughed:

"You two aren't my target, the scared little girlie is!"

The boys' head snapped to Tiffany, who was still staring at her first real, live Hollow, not making any indication to move at all. The Forest Predator was shaped like an ape, so it had extremely bulking arms and legs, along with the usual Hollow mask; It lashed out it's right arm and hit Tiffany. She flew through the air and slammed heavily into a tree trunk, her shock and pain rendering her unable to move. She groaned before slumping to the ground. The Forest Predator then turned to face Toshiro, who glared at it dangerously and pointed his Zanpakutō to its face.

The Hollow jumped into the air, planning to pounce into Toshiro, but he did a dodging roll. When it landed on the ground, Toshiro leapt, piercing his Zanpakutō through the Hollow's side. The Forest Predator roared in pain and proceeded to lash out at him. Its arm hit Toshiro square in the face, causing him to fly over Emmanuel's head, crashing into a tree headfirst, promptly rendering him unconscious.

Tiffany- who had blood coming out the back of her head- screamed, "TOSHIRO!"

Emmanuel looked in Toshiro's direction worriedly, unaware of the Forest Predator looming up behind him.

"You should pay attention to your enemy," The Forest Predator cackled as it set itself upon Emmanuel.

Emmanuel didn't stand a chance. Since he already had his back to the Hollow and he wasn't holding his Zanpakutō tightly, when the Forest Predator hit him, he just sailed in the air and dropped his Zanpakutō when he hit the ground with a crash.

Tiffany whispered, "No… Emmanuel!"

The disgusting Hollow once again cackled, "I knew it! You all were weak! Now, which one should I eat first? Maybe this Toshiro boy?"

"I don't think so," Emmanuel shouted.

Tiffany turned her head weakly to where Emmanuel stood, left hand holding his chest tightly, which signaled that one or more of his ribs were broken, and right hand holding his Zanpakutō tightly. Blood was trickling out of his mouth and nose, presumably from the impact.

The Forest Predator growled, "You're not dead? I expected your spinal column to break and leave you staring at the ground, hopeless. But, no matter, I will kill you now, and then eat you- before devouring your other friends!"

Emmanuel staggered as he tried to walk- or more accurately, limp- towards the Hollow.

He raised his wakizashi in front of him and called out, "_**Exist, Yōso no hon (Book of Elements)!**__ Manipulation of Earth!_"

His face contorted in pain, as if it hurt him to speak. However, his Zanpakutō still successfully transformed and he let go of his chest with his left hand and opened his palm, the flat of his palm facing the ground beneath the Hollow. As he did that, the ground below the Forest Predator began to shake, and dirt flew out, forming a hand twice the size of the Hollow. The earthen hand grasped the Forest Predator and lifted him, holding him in mid-air.

Emmanuel gasped, "_Manipulation of Heat!_"

Blood flew out of his mouth as he fell to his knees. He still had a look of determination on his face, though. He clenched his teeth and his left hand formed a fist. Tiffany could feel the heat around the surroundings rising and saw the earthen hand starting to become harder, no longer a hand of dirt and mud, but transforming into clay. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

_They both sacrificed themselves to protect their dear friends, and what am I doing? Just sitting here. I haven't even made an attempt to fight it like Toshiro did… And now, both my dear friends are paying the price…_ Tiffany thought sadly.

Tiffany struggled to get to her knees, but to no avail as she fell over. She took a deep breath and looked over to see how Emmanuel was faring. She didn't like what she saw: Emmanuel looked ready to faint from exhaustion and looked even worse than she did. What happened next did nothing to alleviate her fears.

The Forest Predator roared and it started struggling against the hand even more. The hand started cracking, signaling that it wouldn't be able to keep its grip on the Hollow any longer. The moment the hand broke, pieces flying all over the area, Emmanuel immediately fainted.

The Hollow landed with a grunt and roared, "You are dead, you puny soul!"

It walked up to Emmanuel's unconscious body and lifted its foot.

It cackled, "Good bye!"

At that moment, the world stopped for Tiffany- _literally_. Everything became a brilliant shade of white and she squinted against the light. The whole forest blurred, until it no longer existed.

XXX

When she came to, was lying on a cloud, an expanse of white, rolling across the azure blue sky. She sat up groggily, and looked around.

"Where… Where am I," Tiffany wondered aloud.

"_**In your beautiful mind, my Maiden**_," A beautiful voice called out. It sounded like waves breaking on a shore and a harp strumming, intermingling until it became a peculiar sound.

Tiffany looked around with wide eyes, until she saw a person standing a few feet across from her. She didn't see the man earlier. He was handsome, outfitted in a shining white two-piece suit and had a halo of golden blond hair. He had eyes to match the color of the sky above and a smile that could melt any girl's heart. His face looked like it had the most perfect features on the planet and his body seemed muscular, even under his suit. He bowed and announced:

"_**My**_ _**Maiden, I am your protector. Your wish is my command**_."

He smiled, showing a set of perfect, shining, white teeth.

Tiffany blinked, dazzled, "Uhh… Nice to meet you? Wait a minute. Who are you?"

The man smirked and replied, "_**I'm your protector, as I just said**_."

Tiffany mumbled, "Yeah, I know. I mean, why am I on a cloud? That and you didn't tell me your name."

Her 'Protector'- beautifully- sighed, "_**You should know my name. After all, I'm your Zanpakutō and this is your mindscape, also my home**_."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "You… You're my Zanpakutō?" She stood up slowly.

Her Zanpakutō nodded. "_**Not just me, but you also have four other Zanpakutō spirits residing in you. I'm here because I represent you the best in the situation you are currently in**_," he explained.

The memories of what happened came flowing into Tiffany's mind and she cursed herself internally, feeling horrible that she forgot about Emmanuel and Toshiro, even if just for a moment. The azure sky started to darken, and everything dimmed.

Her Zanpakutō said, "_**Don't be angry with yourself. Whenever you experience negative emotions, you darken your mindscape. I… I despite the dark. Tiffany, can you promise me something?**_" Tiffany nodded. "_**I will send you back to reality, but please try your best to be happy and make this a bright place for me and your four other Zanpakutō spirits**_."

Tiffany hung her head and apologized, "I'm sorry." She then raised her head and added, "I will try my best. I will work alongside you and keep my promise!"

She and her Zanpakutō smiled at each other before her Zanpakutō nodded and sighed.

"_**Thank you for your promise, Tiffany**_," Her Zanpakutō said, "_**Now, I hope that you're prepared for reality! Shout it out loud! My name is-**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake #5<strong>

**Me: BOOYAH! *coughs* Chappie five is done! Sorry for the cliffhanger, everyone!**

**Tiffany: *skips in glee* I finally got my Zanpakutō! What's its name, though?**

**Me: That's for you to find out next chapter!**

**Tiffany: Just thinking of him makes me melt! *hisses at me* WHAT IS HIS NAME!**

**Me: *gulps loudly* I-I won't tell you!**

**Tiffany: TELL ME! TELL ME! Is it Byakua? Edward? Itachi? Kyo? Sebastain?**

**Me:... No. Its no one from Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Fruits Basket, or Kuroshitsuji! Just chill!**

**Tiffany: I'm your Taichou! You're supposed to listen to whatever I say!**

**Me: Yeah, but I'm the author! I do whatever I want! Like this!**

***I develop psychic powers like Jean Grey from X-Men and raise Tiffany in the air***

**Tiffany: NO FAIR!**

**Me: Nothing is fair in life!**

**Tiffany: *eyes gleam* You're going to get karma!**

**Me: Oh ple *turns and slips on a banana peel* _eeaasse!_**

**Tiffany: *cackles as her psychic grip looses; looks down* Oh crap. *falls* AIEEEE!**

***Emmanuel appears from underground, head sticking out***

**Emmanuel: Review if you like this! Please! My dear author needs inspiration! *Puppy Dog Eyes Attack!***

* * *

><p><strong>Comment Reply<strong>

****strawberryshini: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!... Even though you're the only one! ^_^****

**Tiffany: Thanks for texting me your reviews! As I said to **strawberryshini earlier, it means a lot to me!****


	6. Fighting With Determination

**Here is the sixth chapter of "Shining Angel", as promised! I'm currently working on the seventh chapter, so you might expect it on either Friday or next Monday! Who knows, I might finish it tonight and post it tomorrow! It's.. all about... THE REVIEWS! Come on, if there's anyone else apart from strawberryshini reading, please review! Also, I've changed my 'Comment Reply' to 'Comment for Comment', as seeing it sounds better to me! Enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Shining Angel"<p>

Talking/Actions

_Thoughts/ Emphasis_

_**Zanpakuto Conversation/Release**_

* * *

><p>The Forest Predator was about to crush the mocha-skinned boy, but it felt a large spiritual pressure explode from behind. The Hollow stopped its actions and turned around to stare at the source, annoyed that there was going to be another interruption. Its yellow eyes widened when it faced the girl it shoved aside in the beginning.<p>

Tiffany slowly rose off the ground, an ethereal golden light swirling around her, supporting her up. Her sword shined brilliantly as she clenched her hand around it. Her fiery orange hair turned into a light shade of red in the light and flowed around her head, as if she was submerged in water.

The Hollow stared at the heavenly sight before it and realized that the girl's eyes were closed. It prepared to get into a jumping position, but its death was written in destiny the moment the girl's eyes opened. Her eyelids slowly opened and a golden light poured from it. The Hollow realized that the girl's eyes were golden! However, the unique sight didn't last for long, as the golden eyes faded, to reveal a pair of luminescent emerald green eyes staring into its grotesque yellow eyes.

When Tiffany settled on the ground, she realized that her pain was completely gone and that she had two words that were urging her to be spoken. She raised her Zanpakutō above her in her right hand and shouted with all her might:

"_**Avenge, Michael!"**_

The light that was shining on her broke loose and went into the Zanpakutō, with the exception of one ball of golden light that streaked toward Emmanuel, before encompassing him and lifting him next to Toshiro, who the light encompassed, too. She could see Emmanuel's face become more relaxed and serene as he floated in the light. She looked back to the Forest Predator and glared at it hotly.

"You. Are. Dead," Tiffany whispered, emphasizing every word with all her heart, mind, and soul.

She leaped towards the monster, prepared to slash through it, but of course, it wouldn't be that easy; the monster jumped to the side. She landed and leaped once again, hell-bent on capturing that monster and eliminating it from existence.

She heard Michael's voice resounding through her head, saying, _**'Use 'Shining Arc'!'**_

Tiffany didn't hesitate in the slightest bit.

"_**Shining Arc,"**_ Tiffany shouted.

Just as the name of the move implied, a shining arc of light flew from her Zanpakutō, whose blade was now the color of gold and the golden silk wrapping had turned white and wrapped around her right forearm. The blade's hilt was now a gold cross with a white thread that connected at the ends. The arc of light flashed across the field and slashed cleanly through the Forest Predator before dissipating into small particles that circled it.

The Hollow moaned, "No… No freaking *_gah_* way."

It coughed blood before being enveloped in light and disappearing in a flash.

_I'm supposed to perform Konsō! _Tiffany thought begrudgingly.

"_**You did,"**_ Michael said, _**"Your move is your own a special way of performing Konsō**_._**"**_

_Thank goodness. What am I supposed to do now? How do I dispel the Shikai?_ Tiffany asked Michael in her thoughts.

"_**Just relax and think of returning my current physical form to the sealed form," **_Michael explained, _**"It should be quite easy."**_

Tiffany followed Michael's instructions and after a flash of dazzling, golden light, her Zanpakutō was back into its sealed state. She stared at her Zanpakutō happily and thought, _Thank you, Michael. You truly are an angel deserving the title of Saint._

Michael responded, _**"You're welcome and thank you, my Maiden."**_

Tiffany walked slowly towards the lying forms of Emmanuel and Toshiro, and saw the her vision darken at the edges, just as her legs gave away and she fell into the only patch of grass that covered this dirty, muddy, battle-worn area, which was the spot where she placed Emmanuel and Toshiro. She smiled at their slumbering forms and gave into exhaustion, but not before hearing Michael say:

"_**Don't worry. I'm here to protect you, my Maiden."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake #6<strong>

**Me: The sixth chapter! The discovery of her Zanpakutō! Defeating the Forest Predator! I'm so proud of you, Tiffany!**

**Tiffany: ...I'm... AMAZING!**

**Me: Yes, you are! Paired with Michael, you're an unstoppable force!**

**Tiffany: *skips in glee and draws her Zanpakutō; waves it around wildly***

**Me: Uh, I don't think that's *a _Shining Arc_ flashes by* A GOOD IDEA! *another one flashes by* AHHH!**

**Tiffany: *skips into the sunset***

**Me: ...I'm lucky that I survived that! That aside, please review! They make me happy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Comment for Comment<strong>

**strawberryshini: Thanks for the review, as always! You're an awesome reader!**

**Tiffany: Yay! I'm glad that you loved it!**


	7. The Wind Gem

**Here is the seventh chapter of "Shining Angel"! I just realized that I will need a multitude of OCs for the Tournament itself, so I would love it if you send me ideas of characters to use in this story! You will be given credit, of course! Also, sorry about my forgetting to post the disclaimer last chapter! With that aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Shining Angel"<p>

Talking/Actions

_Thoughts/ Emphasis_

_**Zanpakuto Conversation/Release**_

* * *

><p>Tiffany returned to consciousness as she felt something or someone nudging her gently. She groaned and stirred, before opening her eyes and blearily looking at the sky, her mind trying to recollect what happened before she fell into exhaustion's hold.<p>

_The sky… so blue… my mindscape… my Zanpakutō is Michael… Forest Predator… WAIT! _Tiffany's eyes snapped open. _Toshiro and Emmanuel!_

She didn't have time to register a mass in front of her face as she raised her head, before she went smacking into it. She heard an exclamation of pain and held her forehead gingerly.

"Ouch! Dang, Tiffany, you have one hard forehead," Emmanuel groaned.

"Emmanuel? I'm so sorry! Are you okay," Tiffany apologized.

Emmanuel nodded and added, "I'm fine, thanks to you! However… Toshiro isn't looking in his best shape."

Tiffany gasped and turned to look at the lying body of her -apparently- comatose friend. Toshiro was breathing irregularly, due to internal damage and possibly damage to certain functions of the brain. Tiffany put her left hand over her mouth, her expression one of horror. Slowly, she placed and then caressed her right hand along Toshiro's feverish cheek.

Tiffany asked, "Wh-what can I do, Emmanuel? He… No, both of you got hurt because of me. I have to do something!" Tiffany's voice rose when she said the last part and then she hung her head, tears flowing down her cheeks, dripping to the small expanse of grass the trio was sitting – one lying- on.

Emmanuel placed a hand on Tiffany's back and said, "Don't worry. You _did _help us. I used my Shikai's second ability, _**Kokoro no Hon (Book of the Mind)**_ to- if you would mind my using of the term- pry into your mind while you were asleep and see what happened after I fainted. When you got your Shikai, that ball of light which protected me was actually mending my wounds, most likely because mine was more severe than Toshiro's at that moment, and stopping the bleeding from Toshiro's wounds, both internal and external. When I woke up around an hour ago, I was completely healed, just sore and containing a few bruises. So I used my Shikai's third ability, _**Iyashi no Hon (Book of Healing)**_ to take care of the bruises and close Toshiro's wounds, healing him internally at the same time. You were a bigger help than you think. I give you my utmost gratitude."

Tiffany stared at Emmanuel, impressed by his Zanpakutō's abilities and skill to provide medical attention. Then she smiled, happy at the fact that she helped them a lot.

"_**You are a great fighter and healer, my Maiden,"**_ Michael mused.

"Thanks, Michael. You helped me the most, really," Tiffany replied.

Emmanuel stared at Tiffany with concern.

Michael informed, _**"We can converse through your mind and thoughts, so there is no need to speak."**_

Tiffany blushed and explained, "Umm… I was talking to my Zanpakutō. Don't worry, this won't happen again. You're welcome, Emmanuel!"

Emmanuel nodded slowly, unsure if Tiffany is actually okay, before saying, "Anyways, that aside, I still sense that powerful Reiastu from before… before the Forest Predator. It might be the wind gem, though, we can't carry Toshiro, or we might reopen his wounds."

Tiffany nodded, thinking. _Michael. Do you think that we could summon that ball of light from before and make it carry Toshiro?_

"_**Yes, we can. However, it will continuously drain you of your Reiastu," Michael answered, "To bring it into existence, just say 'Stasis Shield' or 'Recovery Shield'. If you were wondering what the difference between the two was; I shall explain it to you now. During Stasis Shield, the user will erect a golden shield that is either form-fitting, so it will stick to the person's skin, or an oval shaped 'egg' to hold an unconscious, unmoving, or severely injured person. While it is in use, it will slowly ebb away Reiastu, but whatever injuries that might come the user's way shall not affect them, keeping the user in the exact same condition when the shield was activated. As for Recovery Shield, it is better used as a defensive shield, when not in combat because it improves the user's endurance and skin's hardness while healing all injuries at the same time. In some ways, it repels time from the wounds. It is either form-fitting or oval 'egg' shaped, just like Stasis Shield. If you have enough training, you might be able to merge both skills into one, like you did during the battle with that Hollow."**_

Tiffany sat in silence as she listened to Michael and when he was finished, she asked; _Then, how did I do it during that battle if I haven't learned it yet?_

Michael explained, _**"It was your first time and you were fueled by your emotions, thus letting your subconscious perform the move. However, that would explain why you were exhausted when you were finished."**_

Tiffany nodded and explained the details of their conversation to Emmanuel, who started thinking deeply.

"Aha," Emmanuel exclaimed, "Tiffany, if you can, use Recovery Shield on Toshiro- 'egg' mode would be best- as soon as possible. When we travel, I will take care of all the Hollows that might lurk around here. You are to focus on healing Toshiro and keeping your Reiastu at considerable safe levels so you can be prepared to help me out at moment's notice! Is that okay with you?"

Tiffany nodded and added, "Michael says that is a great idea, too!"

Tiffany and Emmanuel stood up, watching Toshiro intently. Emmanuel walked and pointed to the Northwestern direction, stating that a couple miles away from here is the wind gem's location. Tiffany clenched her hands in determination.

_I… I can do this! I can trust in Emmanuel to keep Toshiro and me safe!_ Tiffany sighed and whispered, "Recovery Shield!"

The light that was beaming in the clearing the trio were currently at started to bend and shift, until there was a golden oval egg encasing a floating Toshiro. Tiffany willed the egg to move and (A/N: No sh*t, Sherlock! XD) it did. Tiffany exhaled a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Emmanuel motioned for Tiffany to follow him and she shuffled behind, with the Recovery Shield hovering above her.

XXX

They had been walking for almost an hour when Emmanuel finally shouted:

"We're here! The wind gem is just past those trees!"

The two sped up, with Toshiro trailing in the Recovery Shield egg. When they broke through the tree lining, the clearance they stepped into was so windy that Tiffany had to exert a bit more Reiastu to keep Toshiro from being swept away with the wind currents. In the middle of the field was a beautiful, emerald gem that was floating in the air, with wind currents circling it, keeping it afloat.

"The wind gem," Tiffany whispered.

Emmanuel- over the wind- yelled, "What did you *leaf whips into mouth**_gah_**spits leaf out of mouth* say?"

Tiffany responded, "I said, 'The wind gem!'!"

Emmanuel mouthed 'Oh. Okay! Let's go!' and Tiffany followed him, handling Toshiro in the egg. When they finally stood in front of the gem, Emmanuel reached out slowly, only to have his hand receive a deep cut when he came into contact with the wind circling the gem.

"Ouch," Emmanuel hissed, "You want to play hard to get? Fine! You're going to regret it!"

Tiffany laughed; _I'll have to remember to tease him about talking to air!_

Emmanuel said, _**"Heal, Iyashi no Hon (Book of Healing)!"**_

His hand immediately was encased in a green glow from his tome, and the gash started to mend itself, healing until there was no trace of it ever existing- not even a scar. Emmanuel proceeded to add:

"_**Exist, Yōso no hon (Book of Elements)!**__ Manipulation of Wind!_"

Emmanuel had a strained expression on his face, as if he was wrestling with someone over the control of the wind. He raised his right hand and the wind circling the gem slowly began to dispel, until the gem was floating in an emerald light. He gently grasped it.

He whispered, "This is too much of a drag, but… _**Bloom, Hana no Hon (Book of Flowers)!**_"

The winds all but disappeared as a bunch of flower petals floated out of the forest, enclosed the gem, and _sank into the book_, its page rippling until Emmanuel stopped chanting. The page that the petal-covered gem entered showed it bobbing in the center, as if in a different dimension. Tiffany didn't bother to ask Emmanuel how he did it because she trusted his actions. Emmanuel suddenly sat down on the ground, his Zanpakutō transforming back into its sealed state.

"Le-let me cat…ch m-my brea…th," Emmanuel panted, "Over… exerted my-myself… Oh, man…"

Tiffany chuckled and sat down in front of him, a meter away so she could gently place Toshiro between them and keep healing him. Toshiro shifted and groaned, before relaxing; making his two friends become excited, thinking that he was going to awaken. After a while, they realized that he just shifted, so they sighed in unison and sat down.

"I hope that he'll be okay… I'll increase my Reiastu output a bit and see the effects as I rest… Please come back to us, Toshiro. We miss you…," Tiffany whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake #7<span>**

**Me: Hmm... not bad!**

**Tiffany: What's not bad?**

**Me: The story! What else? *rolls eyes***

**Tiffany: DID YOU JUST ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME?**

**Me: Uh... No?**

**Tiffany: Good. I was contemplating killing you.**

**Me: *whispers* Thank goodness. *normal tone* So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Tiffany: It's good. Just don't make me into a Mother Teresa. I need some action!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I know.**

**Tiffany: What are you implying with that tone?**

**Me: N-nothing!**

**Tiffany: *Takes out a switchblade and holds it at her side threateningly* I'm not stupid. I've taken AP Psychology!**

**Me: Re-really! I didn't mean anything, you psychotic sadist!... Oops. That came out wrong.**

**Tiffany: *eye twitches* You think? YOU'RE DEAD!**

***Cue cat and mouse chase (I'm the mouse! Wah!)***

***Michael descends from the sky on a angelic chairot***

**Michael: Please review! *Flashes a smile***

* * *

><p><strong>Comment for Comment<strong>

**strawberryshini: Yay! *Hugs back* Thanks!**

**Tiffany: Thanks for texting me your review... again. ^_^**

**Mom: I know that you're reading this! Though you haven't said anything to me at home, thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
